


Где-то над радугой

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Чем журналист может расплатиться за информацию?





	

— Спасибо, что пришли, господа. К сожалению, наше время закончилось. Всего хорошего.  
Брэд поднялся из-за стола и начал с деловым видом собирать бумаги. В них не было ничего важного, но он знал: если останется сидеть, никто из собравшихся на пресс-конференцию журналистов и не подумает уходить, сочтя это за готовность продолжить беседу. Но он встал, и тут же послышался грохот отодвигаемых стульев, стук каблуков, щелчки замков на сумках. Брэд изображал деловитые сборы, пока последние несколько человек не потянулись к выходу из конференц-зала, и только тогда позволил себе снова опуститься в кресло.  
В горле было сухо, язык все ещё слегка немел. Брэд не привык столько разговаривать. Раньше общение с прессой брала на себя Джойс, но сейчас она лежала в больнице со сломанной ногой, а слияние двух компаний было слишком значимым событием, чтобы откладывать пресс-конференцию — и «ЭмДжиМоторс» выставила на амбразуру Брэда, как инициатора объединения. После двух часов непрерывной болтовни он уже был близок к тому, чтобы пожалеть об этом.  
— Мистер Рейнолдс?  
Брэд вяло выругался про себя.  
— Пресс-конференция закончена. Если у вас остались вопросы, можете задать их миссис Коллинз.  
И она ответит так, что вы забудете, о чём спрашивали. Отличное умение, когда оно не работает против тебя.  
— Всего один вопрос, — долговязый журналист в синем блейзере подошёл вплотную к его столу. — Почему вы расстались с Кристой Лоуренс?  
От неожиданности Брэд поднял голову. Журналист — молодой парень со смуглой от загара кожей и светлыми, выгоревшими почти до белого цвета волосами — стоял, прислонившись бедром к его столу, и смотрел на Брэда с волнением, профессионально скрываемым за наглостью.  
— Ричард Харлоу, — представился он. — «Дэйли Спорт». Мистер Рейнолдс, наши читатели уже полтора года гадают, в чём причина вашего разрыва. Вы с мисс Лоуренс были блестящей парой.  
Однако. Брэд оценил упоротость журналиста — ради того, чтобы узнать подробности личной жизни звезды большого тенниса, он два часа слушал скучнейшую — для него — пресс-конференцию про бизнес.  
— Почему бы вам не спросить у неё?  
В том, что Криста пошлёт настырного журналиста куда подальше, Брэд не сомневался. Но у неё, по крайней мере, хватит такта сделать это вежливо. А у Брэда начинала болеть голова за левым глазом, не то от усталости, не то к перемене погоды — он никогда не мог различить. И доброжелательности эта боль не прибавляла ни на грамм.  
— Мисс Лоуренс отказывается отвечать на все вопросы, касающиеся личной жизни. Она говорит, что вы решили остаться друзьями, — Харлоу склонился над столом. — Но друзья не расстаются за две недели до свадьбы. Что-то произошло, правда?  
— Идите к чёрту, Харлоу, — устало сказал Брэд, понимая, что за подобные слова его могут распнуть. Такие, как этот Харлоу, только и ждут, когда у кого-то сдадут нервы, а потом поднимают вой, призывая общественность защитить свободную прессу от произвола. Но у Брэда болела голова, и ему хотелось дойти до кулера, чтобы смочить горло, а дорогу преграждал проклятый журналист.  
Тот даже виду не подал, что оскорблён, — только придвинулся ближе, чуть заметно улыбаясь.  
— Хотя бы намекните, мистер Рейнолдс, — вкрадчиво сказал он, и Брэд увидел, как блестят светло-карие, почти жёлтые глаза. Совсем рысьи. Уволят, что ли, если вернётся в редакцию с пустыми руками? По возрасту вроде не стажёр. — Вы же деловой человек. Можем договориться. Что вы хотите за информацию?  
— Минет, — не задумываясь, брякнул Брэд.  
Это прозвучало откровенно грубо, но, по крайней мере, должно было подействовать. И верно — Харлоу, помедлив несколько секунд, развернулся и направился к двери. Брэд жадно глядел ему в спину. Сейчас выйдет — и можно будет стянуть галстук, прижать ко лбу что-нибудь холодное. Выпить воды, наконец.  
Щёлкнул, закрываясь, замок.  
Всё с той же едва уловимой улыбкой Харлоу в несколько шагов пересёк кабинет, обогнул стол и опустился на колени.  
У Брэда окончательно пересохло горло. Только этим он мог оправдать своё молчание, когда Харлоу потянулся к его брюкам. Ремень оказался расстёгнут в мгновение ока; расправляясь с ширинкой, Харлоу мимолётно погладил член через тонкую ткань, и Брэд сжал подлокотники кресла. Он всё ещё не мог поверить в происходящее. Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, остановить журналиста, который неправильно его понял, это же была просто грубая шутка, просто оскорбление, чёрт возьми! Но ситуация с каждой секундой становилась всё нереальнее, и в голову не приходило ни единого слова, которым можно было бы её исправить. Брэд словно в трансе наблюдал, как Харлоу сдвигает в сторону бельё и, обхватив ладонью член, склоняется над ним.  
Когда его губы коснулись головки, Брэд подумал, что всё это до смешного напоминает какой-то порнофильм. Мысль была ещё более неуместна, чем всё остальное. Губы Харлоу были влажными, от горячего дыхания возбуждение разлилось по телу волной. Член встал почти сразу, как у подростка. Харлоу провёл языком снизу вверх, смачивая слюной, а потом забрал в рот почти на всю длину, и Брэд окончательно потерял способность рассуждать.

 

Сосал грёбаный журналист так, что у Брэда поджимались пальцы на ногах. Сильно, умело, орудуя языком и пальцами одновременно. Брэд не мог оторвать взгляда от мерно качающейся вверх-вниз светловолосой головы, не осознавал, что сам толкается навстречу, что Харлоу уже не столько сосёт, сколько позволяет трахать себя в рот, жмурясь и округляя влажные от слюны губы. Всё, на что хватало Брэда — не стонать, когда его член погружался в горло почти до самого конца, помнить, что возле двери кабинета может оказаться кто угодно, может услышать, и тогда ему крышка, полный и окончательный пиздец…  
Подступающий оргазм скрутил тело мучительным спазмом, и Брэд кончил, не продержавшись и нескольких минут. Как подросток, Господи. Даже с Кристой такого не было.  
Харлоу зажмурился ещё сильнее, но не позволил себе отстраниться — проглотил всё, как профессиональная шлюха, даже не изменившись в лице. Только потом отодвинулся, достал из кармана белый в голубую клетку платок и вытер губы. Поднялся на ноги, облизнулся — облизнулся, мать его! — и вытащил белый прямоугольник визитки.  
— Позвоните мне, договоримся о встрече. Всего несколько вопросов. Обещаю, вы не разочаруетесь.  
И вышел из кабинета — с таким невозмутимым видом, словно не стоял только что на коленях с членом во рту, а вежливо и корректно беседовал с мистером Рейнолдсом на исключительно деловую тему.  
Брэд подрагивающими руками застегнул брюки. Ощущение было такое, словно это его только что поимели самым бесцеремонным образом.  
Пить больше не хотелось. Брэд достал телефон, несколько минут вертел его в руках, думая, стоит ли игра свеч. Ничего хорошего от журналиста ждать не приходилось, он нюхом чувствовал это. Но вызов, блестевший в жёлтых глазах, был слишком откровенным, чтобы сбежать без боя.  
— Привет, дорогая, — сказал он, когда в трубке ответил знакомый голос. — Я решил нас сдать. Есть какие-нибудь мысли на этот счет?

 

…Два дня спустя он трахал Харлоу на заднем сиденье своего автомобиля. Колени скользили по гладкой обивке; Харлоу рвано выдыхал, уткнувшись лбом в собственный локоть, и этот звук, отдающийся эхом в салоне, казался неожиданно громким. Брэд с силой толкался в него, торопясь кончить, пока на подземную парковку не спустился хозяин соседней машины. Мысль о том, что кто-то застукает их на месте преступления, ужасала и возбуждала одновременно.  
Когда Харлоу подошёл к его автомобилю и демонстративно выключил телефон, показывая, что не собирается обзаводиться компроматом, Брэд ни на йоту ему не поверил. Молча открыл дверцу и жестом пригласил залезть внутрь. Харлоу поймал его взгляд, понимающе усмехнулся и расстегнул брюки.  
Он был уже подготовлен, и когда Брэд представил, как он растягивает себя пальцами, у него мигом встал, крепче, чем от любого порно. То, с каким деловым видом Харлоу положил на сиденье тюбик со смазкой и прогнулся, подставляя задницу, одновременно и бесило, и возбуждало. Брэд вставил ему сразу до конца и довольно осклабился, услышав, как Харлоу охнул и упёрся локтем в дверцу, едва не стукаясь о неё головой при каждом толчке. В тесноте салона им обоим было неудобно, но Брэду было на это плевать. Опустив взгляд, он заметил, как Харлоу надрачивает себе свободной рукой. Он опёрся о спинку поудобнее и задвигался ещё быстрее — Харлоу даже не пикнул, только шире расставил колени, чудом не соскальзывая с сиденья.  
Кончил он первым, выплеснувшись прямо на обивку и сжав Брэда внутри себя, словно в кулаке. Ощущение было невероятное. Брэд ещё несколько раз толкнулся в эту умопомрачительную тесноту, и его наконец-то захлестнуло оргазмом — коротким и оглушающим, как нокаут.  
Одевались всё так же молча, не глядя друг на друга, то и дело сталкиваясь локтями. Брэд кое-как заправил рубашку в брюки, решив, что под пиджаком будет не заметно. Харлоу, ничуть не смущаясь, достал платок — точно такой же, как в прошлый раз, — и вытер с сиденья собственную сперму.  
— Телефон можно включить? — поинтересовался он, кидая платок под ноги. — У меня хорошая память, но запись лучше.  
— Включай.  
В салоне остро пахло сексом. Брэд открыл дверцу — даже душный воздух парковки казался чистым и свежим. Харлоу выбрался наружу, на ходу разглаживая рубашку.  
— Может, пересядем в мою машину? — предложил он. — Или как ты хочешь?  
Учитывая, что их разговор всё равно будет записываться, Брэд не видел причин возражать.

 

— Итак, — сказал Харлоу, когда они переместились в синий бьюик, стоявший ближе к выезду с парковки, — почему вы разошлись с мисс Лоуренс?  
Брэд не без удовлетворения отметил, что садился он очень осторожно и сейчас устроился на сиденье полубоком.  
— Я не хотел детей.  
Харлоу нахмурился.  
— В смысле?  
— Однажды мы с Кристой заговорили о том, как представляем себе будущую жизнь. Семейную жизнь. И обнаружили, что ждём совершенно разного. Криста хотела дом за городом, большую семью, собаку или даже двух. Но главное — детей. Не меньше четырёх. Она очень любит детей, если ты не в курсе.  
— Знаю, я писал о её школах. Их ведь восемь?  
— Уже девять. Последнюю закончили две недели назад, в Аваране. Криста летала туда на открытие.  
— Это ведь Пакистан?  
— Да.  
— Смелая женщина, — с уважением заметил Харлоу. Брэд кивнул — не каждый мужчина решился бы отправиться в Пакистан, где постоянно то утихали, то разгорались военные конфликты. Но Криста, будучи одной из основателей проекта по строительству школ для детей из оторванных от цивилизации деревень, к любым опасностям относилась с восхитительным презрением.  
— Ну так вот, а я представлял всё совершенно иначе. И детей категорически не хотел.  
— Почему?  
— Не думаю, что из меня выйдет хороший отец, — честно признался Брэд. — Кроме того, у меня уже есть трое племянников. Вполне достаточно.  
— И из-за этого вы расстались? Я хочу сказать, — торопливо прибавил Харлоу, — если вы не убеждённый чайлд-фри, то какая разница? Жена занимается детьми, муж работает — тысячи семей так живут, и ничего.  
О да, Брэд слишком хорошо об этом знал. И ни за что не пожелал бы своему ребёнку отца, который даже не помнит, в каком классе тот учится.  
— Она заслуживает большего, — ответил он. — Человека, который будет любить их общих детей так же, как и она. Мы расстались, потому что оба понимали это.  
Харлоу выглядел настолько разочарованным, что Брэду захотелось рассмеяться. Надо же было так пролететь. Пожертвовал задницей ради сенсации, а получил унылую драму, не стоящую выеденного яйца.  
— И всё? Никаких скандалов, упрёков, грязных тайн? Вы так тщательно скрывали, что не собираетесь продлять свои гены в вечность, потому что… кстати, а почему?  
На это у Брэда уже был готов ответ.  
— «ЭмДжиМоторс» позиционирует себя как компанию, поддерживающую традиционные ценности. Если бы таблоиды выставили меня мудаком, пытавшимся лишить Кристу шанса на счастливую семью, у меня могли возникнуть проблемы. Теперь, думаю, это уже не вызовет особого интереса.  
Харлоу вздохнул и слегка поёрзал на сиденье. Сочувствия Брэд к нему не испытывал — никто не заставлял того расплачиваться сексом за информацию; а кроме того, он чувствовал себя отмщённым за оставшееся с первого раза ощущение, что это журналист его поимел, а не наоборот.  
— Ещё есть вопросы? — он посмотрел на часы. — У меня не так уж много времени.  
Времени у него было достаточно. Вот только чем дольше он сидел рядом с Харлоу — растрёпанным, только что оттраханным — тем больше ему хотелось сделать что-нибудь... неуместное. Пригладить ему волосы, например. Или поцеловать.  
Он любил долгие ласки после секса, объятия, разговоры. Делать вид, что ничего не произошло, было непривычно и здорово напрягало.  
Харлоу с сожалением повертел в руке телефон и выключил запись.  
— Нет. Спасибо, что согласились поговорить, мистер Рейнолдс.  
«И отодрали меня ни за что», — читалось в его глазах.  
— Это было одно удовольствие, мистер Харлоу, — не удержался Брэд от того, чтобы поддеть его. — Если будут ещё предложения — обращайтесь.

 

Позже, думая об этих двух встречах, Брэд ловил себя на том, что не ощущает ни малейшей неловкости. Это было странно. Он всегда слегка брезгливо относился к торговле телом, неважно, на что в обмен — деньги, услуги или информацию. Но Ричарда Харлоу эта брезгливость не затрагивала, а всплывшее в голове слово «журнашлюшка» показалось таким отвратительным, что Брэд постарался поскорее его забыть. Воспоминания были сладостными и будоражащими, словно это был не торопливый секс с едва знакомым партнёром, а захватывающее приключение. И о том, как часто Харлоу предлагает своим информаторам такие «приключения», думать совершенно не хотелось.  
Харлоу был не просто привлекателен — его открытое лицо, светлые волосы и белозубая улыбка даже у стопроцентно городского жителя вызывали ассоциации с той Америкой, которую большинство американцев видели только в кино, порядком романтизированную, но которую считали настоящей: раскинувшиеся под солнцем прерии, мчащиеся галопом мустанги, ковбои верхом на пегих лошадях… Его легко было представить верхом на коне, в ковбойской шляпе и кожаной безрукавке — пусть даже Брэд был уверен, что если Харлоу и садился когда-нибудь на лошадь, то исключительно в спортивных целях.  
Ассоциации оказались такими навязчивыми, что Брэд поймал себя на том, что напевает «Где-то над радугой» — песню, которая для него самого всегда была олицетворением такой вот киношной Америки. Посмеялся над собой, но поделать ничего не смог. Другие после секса думают о любви к партнёру, а он — о любви к родной стране. Хоть выдавай Харлоу медаль за поднятие патриотизма нетрадиционными способами.  
Шутка заслуживала того, чтобы с кем-нибудь ею поделиться, но, к сожалению, было не с кем. Кристе Брэд не стал бы пересказывать подобные пошлости, лучшему другу Рою — говорить о том, что переспал с мужиком, а Харлоу исчез и, скорее всего, не планировал больше появляться в жизни Брэда. Так что шутке предстояло кануть в забвение. Чертовски жаль.

 

Однако вскоре Харлоу всё-таки появился.  
— Мистер Рейнолдс? Это Ричард Харлоу, «Дейли Спорт». Вы меня помните.  
От одного только голоса у Брэда участился пульс. Ещё бы он не помнил.  
— Привет, — ответил он, потому что говорить «Добрый день, мистер Харлоу» парню, которого трахал на заднем сиденье автомобиля, было как-то смешно.  
Судя по тихому смешку, на другом конце трубки его поняли правильно.  
— Я по делу.  
— Слушаю.  
— Скоро стартует открытый чемпионат. Можешь устроить мне интервью с мисс Лоуренс?  
Брэд не должен был ощущать разочарования, но всё-таки ощутил. Парень оказался не промах. Подставил задницу — и теперь считает само собой разумеющимся просить о блате. Даже не просить, а требовать.  
— Почему бы тебе не обратиться к её менеджеру?  
— Не вижу смысла. Мисс Лоуренс потрясающе уклончива, ей бы в политику идти. Мне нужно честное интервью — ну, более-менее честное, будем реалистами. Замолви за меня словечко.  
— Слишком много хочешь.  
— Я отплачу, — голос Харлоу стал тише и глуше, и появившиеся в нём протяжные нотки не оставили сомнений в том, о какой именно плате идёт речь. — Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь. Готов внести аванс в любое время.  
Брэд не глядя нащупал на столе ручку и сжал её в кулаке, слегка поглаживая большим пальцем. Вот же мерзавец, думал он почти с восхищением, он же не просто себя предлагает — он ещё и уверен, что предложение будет принято. Что достаточно снять штаны — и мной можно будет вертеть как угодно.  
Что ж, посмотрим, кто кем повертит.  
— Можешь приехать сегодня, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос был как можно более незаинтересованным. — Адрес у тебя есть, полагаю. Посмотрим, что ты можешь предложить. Да, и будь добр — не готовься.  
— Э-э, извини, — Харлоу как-то сразу подрастерял энтузиазм, — но если ты мне вставишь, как в прошлый раз, я же ходить не смогу. Даже со смазкой.  
Брэд беззвучно засмеялся, прикрыв трубку ладонью.  
— Не беспокойся, все будет в порядке. Просто не готовься заранее. Идёт?  
— Идёт, — не без сомнения отозвался Харлоу. — Я всё понял. В девять буду у тебя.

 

Он пришёл без опоздания — стоял под дверью и ждал, чтобы позвонить ровно в девять. Консьерж предупредил Брэда, что к нему поднимается гость, и случилось это минут на десять раньше, чем раздался звонок. Такая пунктуальность была забавной, но от Харлоу Брэд чего-то в этом духе и ждал. Без пяти девять он расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц рубашки и налил себе виски со льдом. Хозяин дома имеет право расслабиться. Если гость от этого почувствует себя неловко — тем лучше.  
Он впустил журналиста в квартиру и протянул руку:  
— Телефон.  
— Может, у меня их два? — поддел Харлоу, однако телефон всё-таки отдал.  
Этот ответ Брэд тоже предвидел. Он вообще много думал о том, как пройдёт их встреча. Представлял то один вариант, то другой. Главным было перехватить инициативу, а дальше можно было спокойно реализовывать задуманное.  
— В таком случае тебе придётся оставить всё здесь, — сообщил он и многозначительно обвёл Харлоу взглядом с головы до ног. — Всё.  
На мгновение тот замер, и Брэд мысленно поздравил себя с успехом. Но затем Харлоу вскинул голову и, глядя Брэду в глаза, потянул через голову рубашку-поло, доказывая, что играть в эту игру можно вдвоём.  
Брэд наблюдал, покачивая стаканом так, что льдинки со звоном ударялись о стекло. Когда Харлоу выпрямился — высокий, мускулистый, ещё больше похожий на рысь своей неторопливой грацией — Брэд снова оглядел его и одобрительно кивнул в сторону спальни.  
В конце концов, работающий диктофон всё ещё мог лежать в куче снятой одежды.  
Мышцы на ягодицах Харлоу перекатывались при каждом шаге. Войдя в спальню, он остановился перед кроватью, спокойно ожидая дальнейших указаний. Казалось, его совершенно не волнует, что именно собирается потребовать Брэд. Либо заранее был готов на всё, либо знал, что в любой момент может развернуться и уйти. А возможно, и то, и другое.  
Брэд не спешил. Поставив стакан на тумбочку, он обошёл застывшего Харлоу кругом, наслаждаясь видом, погладил ладонью гладкие плечи, затем спустился к груди. Тогда, в машине, у него не было времени рассмотреть Харлоу как следует, но сейчас — о, сейчас он мог оценить, какое роскошное тело трахал. И пожалеть задним числом, что делал это так поспешно. Бездарно, можно сказать. Ричард Харлоу заслуживал того, чтобы вдоволь на него наглядеться. Длинные ноги, поджарый живот, мышцы легкоатлета. Он мог бы работать натурщиком. Или моделью.  
Очертив пальцами лопатки, Брэд с лёгким нажимом провёл вдоль позвоночника, к нежной впадинке над ягодицами и дальше, между половинками. Харлоу лишь сильнее напряг спину, но с места не сдвинулся.  
— Я не готовился, — выдохнул он, от спокойствия не осталось и следа. — Как ты хотел.  
— Молодец, — Брэд погладил его напоследок по ягодицам и шагнул к кровати. Смазку он заранее положил возле подушки, так что теперь оставалось только взять её и бросить Харлоу. Тот рефлекторно поймал тюбик одной рукой. — Приступай.  
— Что?  
Брэд уселся на кровать, удобно опершись спиной об изголовье, и откровенно положил руку на ширинку.  
— Растягивай себя. Чтобы я видел.  
Глаза Харлоу слегка расширились, взгляд метнулся к тюбику в ладони, потом к Брэду. Губы сложились в отчётливое «сука». Брэд усмехнулся и протянул руку за стаканом.  
Он не приказывал Харлоу повернуться — гораздо интереснее было наблюдать за его лицом. Смотреть, как тот опускает глаза, выдавливая на пальцы смазку и заводя руку за спину; как опускается на колени на край кровати и слегка напрягается, засовывая в себя пальцы. Как едва заметно розовеют его скулы, а губы размыкаются, выпуская прерывистый вздох. Брэд отхлебнул виски, поймал на язык тающую льдинку. Член под ладонью уже стоял, давил на ширинку — Брэд расстегнул молнию и высвободил его, размеренно водя ладонью вверх и вниз. Харлоу бросил на него взгляд из-под ресниц, не то оценивая, не то безмолвно посылая к чёрту.  
— Давай-давай, — подбодрил его Брэд. — Пока не впечатляет.  
Харлоу стиснул зубы и быстрее заработал пальцами.  
Брэд смотрел. Он едва не пропустил момент, когда Харлоу вдруг коротко выдохнул и замер на мгновение, выгнув шею. Быстро взглянул на Брэда, опёрся одной рукой о кровать и, прогнувшись в пояснице, начал трахать себя пальцами.  
Это было несравнимо ни с одним порно, которые Брэд видел за всю свою жизнь. Откровеннее — видел, а горячее… Харлоу загонял в себя пальцы до самой ладони, выдыхал резко, на грани стона, облизывал губы — и смотрел Брэду прямо в глаза, лишь иногда прижмуриваясь от наслаждения. У него стояло так крепко, что казалось, ещё несколько движений — и кончит без рук. И Брэд был почти уверен, что именно это он и пытается сделать.  
— Хватит, — скомандовал он; Харлоу замер, тяжело дыша. — Достаточно. Нагнуть тебя или сам?  
Харлоу медленно вытащил из себя пальцы, вытер их о простынь и одним текучим движением скользнул к нему. Брэд опомниться не успел, как Харлоу стащил с него брюки и оседлал бёдра. Протянутый презерватив он надорвал зубами, движение явно было привычным, и Брэд обязательно съязвил бы на этот счет, но не сейчас. Он потянулся было поддержать Харлоу за бёдра, но тот уже начал опускаться на него, медленно и упорно. От его горящего взгляда у Брэда перехватило дыхание.  
— Виски, ковбой? — выдавил он со смешком, чувствуя, что стремительно сдаёт позиции. Попытка отпить из стакана обернулась холодными ручейками, потёкшими по подбородку; Брэд облизнулся и не глядя отставил стакан в сторону. Промахнулся мимо тумбочки или нет — ему было наплевать.  
Харлоу прошипел что-то невнятное, рывком насадился почти до конца и впился в рот Брэда.  
Это было как ураган. Как ёбаный шторм в девять баллов. Харлоу кусал его губы, вылизывал рот, ухитряясь в то же время насаживаться на член Брэда ритмичными толчками; Брэду до смерти хотелось схватить его за задницу и натянуть на себя до упора — но член и без того входил так туго, что это было почти больно. Одной ладонью он обхватил затылок Харлоу, притягивая того ближе, хотя язык того уже был глубоко у него во рту; второй сжал влажное от пота бедро, двигающееся вверх и вниз. Ему даже не приходилось шевелиться — Харлоу делал всё сам. «Так меня ещё не ебали», — возникла непрошеная мысль, и Брэд едва не взвыл. Вот же сука, совсем не так всё задумывалось!  
Он кончил первым, позорно быстро, едва не прикусив язык, когда пытался сдержать крик. Харлоу догнал его через несколько секунд, сжав в кулаке собственный член. Его голова тяжело упала на плечо Брэду, и тот даже не подумал отстраниться. После гонки, которую ему устроили, хотелось лежать, не шевелясь, до второго пришествия. И потом он бы всерьёз подумал, стоит вставать или нет.  
Харлоу глубоко вздохнул, по-собачьи встряхнул головой и сполз с него, а затем и с кровати.  
— Где у тебя душ?  
— Направо по коридору.  
Брэд проводил его взглядом, находя слабое утешение в лёгкой скованности движений. Подумал, что сам бы так ни за что не смог — парень наверняка занимался йогой или чем-то в этом роде. Вставать по-прежнему не хотелось. Если бы Харлоу трахался с ним не ради интервью с Кристой, а просто так, можно было бы позвать его обратно. Заснуть вместе, уткнувшись лицом в мягкие светлые волосы. Или соорудить на скорую руку пару сэндвичей, а потом съесть их прямо на кухне, запивая чаем — после секса Брэду всегда хотелось есть. После вернуться в постель и всё-таки заснуть. Вместе.  
Но ни то, ни другое желание не было осуществимо.

 

Верный своему слову, на следующий день он позвонил Кристе и попросил её быть с Харлоу поласковее.  
— Так хорош? — понимающе спросила она.  
— Прибьёшь — не обижусь, — честно ответил он, и Криста рассмеялась.  
— Уже любопытно на него посмотреть. Скажи, чтобы приезжал послезавтра, у меня с утра будет свободное время.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что. Если я что-то могу…  
— Милая, — перебил её Брэд, — ты сейчас говоришь так, словно я мудак. Не надо.  
Она опять рассмеялась.  
— Извини. В субботу поболтаем, да?  
— А как же твои тренировки?  
— Тренировки по графику. А суббота — это святое.

 

По субботам они завтракали в маленькой чайной «У Джотто» — традиция, оставшаяся с тех времён, когда они ещё даже не начали встречаться официально. Криста любила здешние блинчики, а Брэд — хрустящие тосты с апельсиновым джемом, которые готовила хозяйка чайной.  
— Встретилась с твоим протеже, — сообщила Криста, отправляя в рот кусок блинчика с творогом. — Очень милый молодой человек.  
— Он был не слишком наглым?  
— Нет, он был очень вежлив. И любопытен. Всё время старался повернуть разговор на наши с тобой отношения. Как мы познакомились, как расстались, что я думаю о нашем разрыве.  
— Желтая пресса, — пробормотал Брэд. Почему-то он был о Харлоу лучшего мнения. Думал, что хотя бы с Кристой тот будет более профессионален. — Ты ему что-нибудь рассказала?  
— Только правду. Ну и то, о чём ты говорил, — она бросила на него внимательный взгляд из-под ресниц. — После турнира у него будет право эксклюзивного интервью. Я намекнула, что за это надо поблагодарить тебя.  
— Не стоило… — начал было Брэд, чувствуя, что вот-вот покраснеет, но Криста подмигнула ему.  
— Ничего личного. По-моему, он и сам был не прочь это сделать.  
Брэд пожал плечами и поднёс к губам чашку кофе, пряча усмешку. Поблагодарить, ха. Если через пару дней Харлоу объявится у него на пороге, это будет означать только одно — ни о какой плате речи не шло с самого начала. Харлоу просто развлекается, совмещая приятное с полезным: и к Кристе подобрался, и потрахался.  
А если не объявится, то черт его знает, что это будет означать. Возможно, всё то же самое, только партнёр из Брэда хреновый. По здравом размышлении, этот вариант был наиболее вероятен — удивляло уже то, что Харлоу вообще решил забраться к нему в постель. С его-то великолепным телом и готовностью брать на себя инициативу мог найти кого получше. Не то чтобы Брэд сомневался в собственной привлекательности. Но и слишком высоко себя не оценивал. Обычный мужик, хорошо за тридцать — Харлоу, наверное, лет на семь-восемь меньше, выглядит молодо, но морщинки вокруг глаз выдают, — не самая высокая должность, не самый большой доход. Наверное, просто оказался в его вкусе. Повезло.

 

Харлоу не объявился. Ни через пару дней, ни через неделю. Брэд не признавался себе, что ждёт, и что иногда даже достаёт телефон и находит в памяти номер — но не звонит. Возможно, дело действительно было в Кристе, а он всего лишь принял желаемое за действительное. Но когда он уже почти окончательно поверил в это, Харлоу всё же позвонил.  
— Как насчет встретиться? — в лоб спросил он.  
Брэд сам себе не хотел признаваться, как обрадовался этому звонку.  
— Удачное было интервью?  
— Ты не представляешь, — было слышно, как Харлоу тихонько смеётся. — Я приеду?  
— Давай после девяти. Если я задержусь, подожди в холле.  
После девяти он собирался пропустить пару стаканчиков в любимом баре со стариной Роем, другом детства. Теперь они больше приятельствовали, чем дружили, но совместные посиделки в баре были регулярными и неизменными.  
Однако Рой был из тех, кто умеет правильно расставлять приоритеты, а потому Брэд без малейших угрызений совести договорился перенести встречу в баре на пару дней вперёд. Рой в любом случае никуда не исчезнет, а вот в Харлоу Брэд не был так уверен.

 

О том, что задержится, он тоже соврал. Просто чтобы сделать вид, что ему всё равно. В половине девятого он уже был дома, и до того, как Харлоу позвонил в дверь — уже не ровно в девять, хватило одного раза, чтобы выпендриться, — успел принять душ и переодеться. Никаких особенных планов, как в прошлый раз, у него не было — просто потрахаться, без изысков.  
— Про отсутствие диктофона поверить тебе в этот раз на слово? — спросил он, насмешливо оглядывая Харлоу. Тот и глазом не моргнул.  
— Не волнуйся. На этот раз вся самая интересная информация уже у меня.  
— Да?  
Тревожный звоночек, прозвучавший в голове, Брэд предпочёл проигнорировать.  
— Да, — Харлоу не спеша прошёл в спальню. Брэд последовал за ним. — Спасибо за интервью с мисс Лоуренс. Было очень познавательно.  
— Без проблем.  
— Она сказала, что ваш разрыв дался ей непросто, но дружба была дороже. Очень мужественная женщина.  
— Мы дружили с юности, — пожал плечами Брэд, не понимая, куда тот клонит. — Криста так же дорожит этой дружбой, как и я.  
— О, но женщины всегда гораздо тяжелее переживают подобные вещи, — Харлоу обернулся, и Брэд заметил, что он нервно постукивает пальцами по бедру. — Как хорошо, когда есть подруга, готовая помочь и утешить… правда?  
Брэду показалось, что ему двинули под дых.  
— Ты о чём? — выдавил он, уже понимая, что Харлоу знает.  
Тот довольно улыбнулся, забавляясь его «непониманием».  
— Мисс Джейн Вольски. Это ведь ты их познакомил, верно? Она работает в одной из ваших дочерних компаний, так что наверняка ты. На каком-нибудь официальном мероприятии. Потом вы втроем начинаете появляться в свете, мисс Вольски активно участвует в проектах твоей невесты, сидит рядом с тобой на трибуне во время её матчей — идеальная картинка. А потом бац — вы с мисс Лоуренс разрываете помолвку, и мисс Вольски сразу переезжает к ней. Нельзя же оставлять подругу в одиночестве, когда ей плохо.  
Брэд молчал.  
— Однако с тех пор прошло уже полтора года — достаточный срок для утешения. И что наши девушки? Они так и живут вместе. Вместе ходят за покупками, ездят отдыхать, мисс Вольски помогает мисс Лоуренс с её фондом. И похоже, что обеих всё более чем устраивает — за всё это время ни у одной из них не было даже намёка на какой-нибудь романчик. Я имею в виду — с мужчинами.  
— Ты не веришь в женскую дружбу? — буркнул Брэд.  
— Верю. А ещё я верю, что хозяйка виллы, которую мисс Лоуренс и мисс Вольски снимали на Корфу, если и приукрасила рассказ о нежных чувствах своих постоялиц, то совсем немного. Вот насчёт соседей не уверен, но вообще-то показания сходятся.  
Брэду даже в голову не пришло рассердиться на беспечность бывшей невесты. Он вообще не понимал, как они с Джейн ухитряются скрывать свои отношения от всего мира. Женщинам это проще, конечно, они могут обниматься и даже целоваться на людях, и никто не удивится живущим вместе подругам, но жить с любимым человеком и бояться, что кто-то об этом узнает, — это было несправедливо.  
— У нас толерантное общество, — Харлоу словно читал его мысли. — Но там, где речь идёт о детях, всегда найдутся пуритане, готовые поднять скандал на весь мир, чтобы не позволить двум извращенкам — эй, это не мои слова! — развращать невинных малышей. Пусть даже речь идёт о строительстве школ, и мисс Лоуренс всего лишь перережет ленточку на открытии, а учить будут другие. А главное — основные спонсоры фонда весьма консервативны. Они не захотят быть замешаны в скандале. А ещё большинство школ строятся на мусульманских территориях, не мне рассказывать, как там может бомбануть. Это как лавина: тронь камешек, и он увлечёт за собой огромные валуны.  
Он наконец умолк и победно поглядел на Брэда, словно приглашая его оценить произнесённую речь. Брэд оценил. И слог оценил, и стиль. И содержательность. Не удивился бы, узнав, что чёртов журналист пару раз репетировал перед зеркалом.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — глухо спросил он. Харлоу был прав — даже в виде догадок и предположений эта информация нанесла бы слишком сильный удар по фонду Кристы. Фонду, который строил школы для бедных детей, ради всего святого! Каким надо быть ублюдком, чтобы… впрочем, напомнил себе Брэд, перед ним журналист. Этой братии плевать на всё, лишь бы история была погорячее. А ещё дело пахло шантажом, Брэд чуял такое за милю, и тут Харлоу тоже угадал: ради Кристы он был готов если не на всё, то на очень многое. Если во время предыдущих встреч Брэду казалось, что они соревнуются друг с другом — кто возьмёт верх, то сейчас Харлоу сделал его вчистую. И похоже, что это был финал.  
Харлоу ухмыльнулся, словно он тоже вёл счёт их интимным стычкам.  
— Для начала можешь мне отсосать.  
В первый момент Брэд не понял. Он примерно представлял, что может от него потребовать шантажист. Деньги, разумеется; возможно, внутрикорпоративная информация. Сейчас, когда Харлоу выложил карты на стол, было самое время забыть про их отношения — видимость отношений, созданную для того, чтобы подобраться поближе к интересующей его информации, — и перейти к условиям. Торг, сделка, обмен… Откуда эта мелочная…  
Он внимательнее вгляделся в Харлоу, и за торжеством победителя начал замечать ещё кое-что. Легкую неуверенность во взгляде, выдаваемую подрагивающими веками — словно только усилием воли ему удавалось не отводить взгляд. Напряжённые плечи. Подрагивающие пальцы.  
И тогда до него дошло.  
Вот же сука!  
Догадка ещё не успела окончательно сформироваться в голове Брэда, а тело уже действовало. Он шагнул к Харлоу, и тот сразу перестал улыбаться. Брэд грубо рванул застёжку его брюк, сдёрнул их вниз и толкнул Харлоу ладонью в грудь — тот откинулся на постель, но тут же приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть. Не глядя ему в лицо, Брэд обхватил ладонью уже член, провёл вверх по стволу, чувствуя, как тот наливается твердостью. Жутко хотелось сжать его сильнее, причиняя боль, услышать, как Харлоу скулит, увидеть страх в его глазах. Брэд выкинул эту мысль из головы, склонился и провёл языком от основания до головки, как когда-то делал сам Харлоу. А потом вобрал член в рот так глубоко, как только смог.  
Он уже делал это прежде, и вспомнить оказалось удивительно легко. Злость стала хорошей помощницей — не прошло и минуты, как Харлоу застонал на выдохе, комкая в кулаках покрывало. Брэд обхватил основание его члена ладонью, двигая её в одном ритме с губами, языком обвёл крупную головку — мелькнула мысль, что и вкус, и запах не были неприятны, даже наоборот, и если бы всё сложилось иначе, он с удовольствием отсосал бы Харлоу по доброй воле. Не то чтобы его сейчас принуждали. Но вряд ли он предложил бы начать с минета, причём в собственном исполнении.  
Не прекращая ласкать языком, Брэд провёл кончиками пальцев по нежной коже между мошонкой и анусом, погладил сжатый вход и тут же вернулся обратно. Покатал в ладони поджавшиеся яички, погладил сзади, там, где с ним самим прикосновения делали что-то невообразимое, и вряд ли он был уникален…  
— Брэд!..  
Не уникален, да.  
Он с влажным звуком выпустил изо рта член и поднял голову. Задыхающийся Харлоу смотрел уже не победно — умоляюще. Брэд зло улыбнулся и снова склонился над ним. От первого же прикосновения языка Харлоу застонал в голос, уже не скрываясь, и попытался толкнуться ему в рот, но Брэд с силой прижал его бёдра к постели.  
Когда член Харлоу начал набухать, Брэд отстранился и сжал его пальцами чуть ниже головки.  
— Какого…  
— Обойдёшься, — выдохнул он, наблюдая, как наслаждение постепенно исчезает с лица Харлоу, сменяясь непониманием. — Хочешь кончить? Попроси меня.  
— Ах ты с-су…  
Брэд легонько провёл пальцами по стволу — и ругательство затихло, не успев прозвучать. Он очертил головку, коснулся расщелины на самом кончике и услышал, как Харлоу давится стоном.  
— Тебе же хочется. Давай, я жду.  
Харлоу с шумом втянул в себя воздух.  
— П-по… Пожалуйста.  
— Пожалуйста — что?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Брэд снова облизнул головку, а затем подул на неё.  
— Дай мне кончить, — отчаянно выдохнул Харлоу. — Пожалуйста.  
Хватило нескольких движений языка и губ, чтобы снова довести его до оргазма, и Брэд смотрел, не отрываясь, как Харлоу кончает, выплёскивая белое семя себе на рубашку. Его крик звучал слаще любой музыки, а лицо было… Брэд мог бы смотреть на него вечность. Собственный член давно уже распирал штаны, но Брэд постарался о нём не думать. Он ещё раз окинул взглядом растянувшегося на постели Харлоу — в сбившейся одежде, тяжело дышащего, уставившегося осоловевшими глазами в потолок — и начал стаскивать с него брюки. Тот не сопротивлялся; только скосил глаза, наблюдая.  
— У тебя охуенно получается, — произнёс он, когда Брэд слегка шлёпнул его по бедру, заставляя приподняться. — Большая практика?  
В его голосе уже можно было различить прежние насмешливые нотки. Проигнорировав вопрос, Брэд бросил брюки на пол и скомандовал:  
— Поднимайся.  
— Мог бы дать пару минут передохнуть, — пробурчал Харлоу, но послушался, и это ещё больше убедило Брэда в том, что он всё понял правильно.  
Движения Харлоу были медленными; ещё расслабленный после оргазма, он не ожидал подвоха, так что Брэду без труда удалось рывком перевернуть его и поставить на четвереньки.  
— Эй, мы так не… — возмутился было он, но Брэд прикрикнул:  
— Тихо!  
И надавил ему между лопатками. Харлоу замер. Брэд чувствовал, как под его ладонью напрягаются и медленно расслабляются мышцы. Харлоу поёрзал, удобнее опираясь на руки, подставляясь уже совершенно открыто.  
— Что, так понравилось?  
В его голосе был всё тот же вызов — словно даже сейчас, стоя в самой откровенной позе, с поднятой задницей и разведёнными коленями, готовый к тому, чтобы его выебали, он всё равно добился того, чего хотел.  
— Какая же ты тварь, — с чувством сказал Брэд. И наотмашь хлестнул его ладонью по ягодицам.  
Харлоу дёрнулся от неожиданности, попытался повернуться, но Брэд по-прежнему придавливал его спину, и он замер, опустив голову.  
— Тебе же этого хотелось, правда? — прошипел Брэд сквозь зубы. Он ударил ещё раз. И ещё, чувствуя, как переполняющая его злость наконец-то отступает. — Всё было ради этого. Плевать тебе было на Кристу и на интервью — тебе просто хотелось поебаться. Подставить мне задницу. Так?!  
Харлоу вздрагивал от каждого удара, но молчал. На его ягодицах оставались красные следы — Брэд бил, не сдерживаясь, с такой силой, что ему самому было больно. Громкие звуки шлепков звучали резко и непристойно, и Брэд в какой-то момент даже испугался, не слышат ли их соседи через стену спальни, хотя никогда не жаловался на звукоизоляцию.  
— Так?! — повторил он, снова впечатывая ладонь в горячую кожу чуть пониже, где ягодица переходила в бедро. Харлоу совершенно немужественно взвизгнул в подушку, и Брэд прицельно повторил удар по тому же месту, не давая ему передохнуть.  
— Да!  
— Не слышу.  
— Да, я хотел потрахаться! Хотел, чтобы ты меня выебал! Брэд, пожалуйста, хватит!  
Брэд с удовольствием проигнорировал его просьбу. Спина под его рукой подрагивала, но если бы Харлоу хотел — без труда бы вырвался. Сейчас же, несмотря на жалобное поскуливание, он лишь выгибался сильнее, подставляя зад под удары, и Брэд заметил, что его обмякший член уже начал отвердевать. У него самого стояло так, что было больно.  
— Ради этого ты посмел угрожать Кристе? Думал, тебе это сойдёт с рук?  
Задница Харолу покраснела уже почти равномерно, Брэд находил отдельное наслаждение в том, чтобы не пропустить ни одного участка кожи. Особенно досталось нижней части ягодиц, шлепки по которой оказались особенно чувствительны — каждый раз, когда Харлоу вскрикивал, Брэд чувствовал себя всё более и более отмщённым. У него уже начала неметь ладонь, но он продолжал наносить удар за ударом.  
— Брэд! Ну всё, достаточно!  
— По-хорошему, мне надо было взять ремень и выпороть тебя так, чтобы ты потом неделю сесть не мог, — отозвался Брэд, но всё же остановился. Погладил горячие ягодицы, слегка стискивая пальцы — Харлоу вздрогнул от прикосновения, но тут же расслабился и шумно выдохнул в подушку, поняв, что экзекуция окончена. Даже слегка потёрся о ладонь. Отшлёпанная задница смотрелась совершенно порнографично — жарче любых картинок на тех сайтах, куда Брэд заходил иногда, чтобы подрочить. Синяков остаться не должно было, но он сильно сомневался, что в ближайшие сутки Харлоу сможет забыть о перенесенной порке.  
Накрыв ягодицы обоими ладонями, Брэд развёл их в стороны и нажал большим пальцем на тёмное отверстие между ними.  
— Нарывался, чтобы тебя выебали? — поинтересовался он. — Уверен, что получишь именно то, что хотел?  
И не сдержал улыбку, почувствовав, как замер Харлоу, когда до него дошло.  
— Ты же не… — он осёкся. Брэд надавил сильнее. — Блядь, Брэд, возьми смазку. Я не готовился.  
— Можешь начать жалеть об этом.  
— Брэд, пожалуйста, — в голосе Харлоу появились нотки страха. — Ты же меня порвёшь. Хочешь, я сам всё сделаю? Как тогда? Тебе же понравилось, я помню. Пожалуйста, Брэд, я на что угодно согласен, только дай мне подготовиться, — взмолился он. Переигрывал, но так было даже лучше — Брэд не хотел сомневаться.  
Он быстро разделся, достал тюбик с любрикантом. Харлоу стоял смирно, широко расставив колени и чуть покачиваясь, словно в мыслях уже представлял, как Брэд вбивается в него. От вида его — возбуждённого, покорного, только что подставлявшего зад под порку, а теперь — под член, у Брэда рот наполнялся слюной, а сколь-либо разумные мысли вылетали из головы к чёртовой матери. Он вскользь провёл ладонью между бёдер, погладил яички — Харлоу застонал и подался назад, пытаясь прижаться к его руке и членом тоже.  
— Тихо, — Брэд несильно шлёпнул его по бедру, и Харлоу понятливо замер, только дышал часто и рвано. Особо не церемонясь, Брэд выдавил смазку на пальцы и начал растягивать его, почти не лаская, только чтобы не порвать. Харлоу шумно выдыхал, жмурясь и стискивая в кулаках покрывало; кажется, ему было больно, но не настолько, чтобы Брэд остановился.  
На мгновение, уже прижав головку с растянутому отверстию, Брэд испытал странное чувство — ему вдруг захотелось взять Харлоу нежно, медленно, целовать шею и плечи, ласкать его, давая понять, что тот в безопасности, что Брэд не причинит ему боли. Но это было глупо и ни к чему сейчас; Брэд крепче сжал бёдра Харлоу и толкнулся вперёд. Харлоу тихо охнул, совсем как в первый их раз, в автомобиле, — словно это было больше, чем он ожидал. И потянулся к своему члену.  
— Руки, — выдохнул Брэд, резким толчком входя в него снова.  
— Пожалуйста… я сейчас…  
Брэд тоже был уже почти «сейчас», но позволять Харлоу обрести хоть какое-то подобие контроля над ситуацией он не собирался. Он сам сжал его член в кулаке, сильно провёл несколько раз вверх-вниз, и Харлоу кончил почти сразу, глухо закричав.  
Собственный оргазм накатил волной, оглушая и ослепляя, отшвыривая весь мир куда-то прочь — Брэд чувствовал лишь своё тело, жар и спазмы, сотрясающие его, словно издалека слышал протяжный стон, и только потом, придя в себя, почти лёжа на Харлоу, понял, что стон был — его собственный.

 

Он лежал, откинувшись на подушку — ту, в которую так славно было ткнуть мордой Харлоу, и которую тот, судя по отпечаткам, даже успел немного зажевать. То-то под конец порки крики были такие невнятные… Вставать не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось. Лёгкий ветерок из приоткрытого окна приятно обдувал тело, откуда-то с улицы доносилась ритмичная музыка — даже она не раздражала. Состояние было блаженное до одури.  
Харлоу вытянулся рядом, положив подбородок на скрещенные руки и щуря свои жёлтые рысьи глаза. Выражение лица было довольным, как у кота, искупавшегося в сметане.  
Надо было вернуться к тому, с чего они начали — к Кристе. Прояснить вопрос раз и навсегда, потому что он был слишком серьёзен, чтобы становиться поводом для постельных игр. Но вместо этого Брэд спросил о другом:  
— Ты всерьёз думал, что я выебу тебя насухую?  
— Не-а, — откликнулся Харлоу и прежде, чем Брэд успел удивиться такому доверию, бесхитростно добавил: — У меня третий дан айкидо. Можешь даже руки заламывать, я вывернусь. Если захочу.  
Брэд засмеялся. Почему-то он совсем не было удивлён. Никакая это была не йога, значит; ну да, боевое искусство такому мужику, как Харлоу, подходило гораздо лучше.  
— Чем тебе не угодило старое доброе стоп-слово?  
Харлоу потянулся, крутя шеей.  
— Неинтересно.  
Брэд не стал уточнять, что кроме заламывания рук, есть и другие способы фиксации, и что однажды он может нарваться на изнасилование, если не пересмотрит свои взгляды на безопасность. Обсуждать потенциальный секс с каким-то неизвестным хотелось меньше всего, а кроме того, Харлоу, похоже, был полностью уверен в себе. Брэд проследил взглядом крепкую спину, поблескивающую от пота, изгиб поясницы и всё ещё красные отшлёпанные ягодицы. Получил всё, что хотел, и не скрывает этого. Интересно, если бы Брэд действительно взялся за ремень, Харлоу позволил бы выпороть себя по-настоящему? Что-то подсказывало, что да. И тогда он не вёл бы себя так тихо — были бы и крики, и мольбы, и, возможно, даже слёзы…  
От этих мыслей в паху снова стало жарко. Брэд усилием воли прогнал представшую перед глазами соблазнительную картинку и вернулся к главному:  
— Насчёт Кристы. Я понимаю, что ты журналист, и для вас главное…  
— Я никому не расскажу, — перебил его Харлоу. Он был серьёзен, от ленивого блаженства не осталось и следа. — Не считай меня моральным уродом. То, что она делает — это действительно важно. Неужели ты думаешь, что я поставил бы её фонд под удар ради какой-то грёбаной сплетни?  
— Я сомневался, — честно ответил Брэд.  
— Ну так — нет. Можешь мне не верить, если не хочешь.  
Он наверняка хотел, чтобы это прозвучало равнодушно, но Брэд легко расслышал в его словах обиду.  
— Верю, — он успокаивающе погладил Харлоу по плечу, заставляя расслабиться. — Что возвращает нас к вопросу. Целое расследование, шантаж, угрозы — и всё ради того, чтобы я тебе отсосал?  
Харлоу ухмыльнулся.  
— Не только. Я знал, что ты сорвёшься.  
— Замечательно, — Брэду страшно захотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник. — А нельзя было просто позвонить и сказать: Брэд, я хочу потрахаться, давай встретимся вечером?  
— Ну… — Харлоу склонил голову набок. — Это было бы…  
— … неинтересно, — одновременно с ним закончил Брэд, и они рассмеялись.  
Это было так странно — и так естественно. Смеяться вместе. Валяться на постели, не торопясь вставать. И дело было не только в сексе — просто Харлоу впервые за всё время был с ним честен. А может быть, подумалось Брэду, это я впервые позволил ему быть честным со мной. Чего он ожидал от меня раньше? Что я выебу его, а потом укажу на дверь, и ему придётся придумывать новые предлоги, чтобы вернуться в мою постель?  
Он усмехнулся про себя: звучало так, словно трахаться с ним было неземным наслаждением, за которым молодые красивые любовники и любовницы выстраивались в очередь. Самонадеянно звучало, прямо сказать. Ему повезло, что Харлоу нашёл в нём что-то такое, что не оттолкнуло его даже после торопливого траха в автомобиле, который вряд ли мог кого-то вдохновить на повторение.  
Брэд решил, что непременно спросит об этом. Потом. Он не был уверен, что готов услышать ответ прямо сейчас.  
Харлоу, с интересом наблюдавший за его раздумьями, ткнулся лбом в плечо Брэда, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— А ты бы согласился?  
— Что? — не понял Брэд. Увлекшись своими мыслями, он уже забыл, о чём они говорили.  
— Если бы я позвонил и сказал, что хочу встретиться. Ты бы согласился?  
Кажущаяся беззаботность его слов не обманывала. За ней проглядывало совершенно иное: неуверенность. И надежда, и удивлённая радость. В груди у Брэда сладко тянуло, разливалось тепло; хотелось рассмеяться, зарыться лицом в светлые волосы, спросить, откуда эти сомнения, сказать, что не просто согласится — будет рад… Брэд ласково провёл кончиками пальцев по скуле Харлоу, и тот, мгновенно просияв, потянулся к нему.  
— Звони, — шепнул Брэд ему в губы — мягкие, с солоноватой обветренной корочкой в уголке. — Или я позвоню. Хорошо?  
— Ага.  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Харлоу неуверенно посмотрел на него, словно собираясь что-то сказать. Брэд вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Что-то ещё?  
— Ничего, — Харлоу вздохнул и как-то странно мотнул головой. — Я… ладно, ничего. Потом.  
— Потом так потом, — согласился Брэд, не собираясь давить на него. Будет желание — расскажет. — Слушай, мы отлично лежим, но я есть хочу. А ты?  
— Адски.

 

В субботу, сидя с Роем в баре, Брэд поймал себя на том, что всё время поглядывает на телефон. Харлоу сказал, что освободится ближе к ночи, но когда — неизвестно, поэтому договорились, что он позвонит, когда будет ясно. В этот раз Брэд не стал ничего отменять — просто решил не пить слишком много. Роя дома ждала беременная жена, вряд ли он планировал зависать в баре надолго. Брэд предвкушал отличный секс, был благостен, как Будда, и терпеливо сносил шуточки Роя, на которые тот всегда был горазд.  
— Я понял, — заявил тот наконец, когда очередная его подколка вместо ругательств вызвала лишь улыбку. — У тебя наконец появилась женщина. Давно пора, монашеская ряса тебе не идёт.  
— Мимо.  
— Мимо — появилась или?..  
Брэд пожал плечами. У Роя был своеобразный взгляд на гомосексуальные отношения, сводившийся к тому, что если сверху — то не считается, зато пассивных геев он иначе как педиками не называл, а Брэд не хотел слышать от него что-то подобное в адрес Харлоу. Сомневался, что сумеет сдержаться и не дать другу детства в глаз.  
— Почему ты не рассматриваешь вариант, что я снял девочку на один раз, отодрал её в пяти позах и до сих пор кайфую?  
— Потому что такая довольная морда бывает, когда ты не только отодрал её в пяти позах, но и запланировал ещё десяток. Давай, колись, кто она?  
— Из спортивного журнала, — не стал отпираться Брэд. — По работе познакомились.  
— Криста? — без труда понял Рой. — И как она, не ревнует?  
— Считай, благословила.  
— Везёт тебе с бывшими.  
— Если не считать того, что они меня бросают, — Брэд знаком попросил у официанта ещё льда. — Как Марсия?  
— Огонь! Мы до свадьбы столько не трахались, сколько за последний месяц.  
— Да ты везунчик.  
— Да мне страшно! Вдруг это повредит ребёнку?  
— А врач что говорит?  
— Говорит, что всё нормально. Но мне всё равно стрёмно, веришь, нет?  
Брэд с улыбкой слушал, как Рой изливает ему свои страхи насчет секса с беременной женой — было сложно понять, действительно ли он боится или больше хвастается. Рыжеволосая Марсия и раньше была горячей штучкой, а уж какой ненасытной она, по словам Роя, стала сейчас, Брэд вообще предпочитал не представлять. Ради старой дружбы.  
Его мысли сами собой вернулись к Харлоу. По части темперамента тот, пожалуй, Марсии не уступал. Интересно ему было, надо же. Вспомнились и ассоциации, лезшие в голову после их второй встречи, и тут же представилось, как Харлоу будет выглядеть в ковбойской шляпе и поясе с пистолетами. Только в шляпе и поясе. Стоит поинтересоваться при случае, не завалялись ли они у него в гардеробе. А если нет, так ведь можно купить. Брэд всегда любил стиль кантри. «Где-то над радугой небеса голубые…»  
— И мечты, на которые ты отваживаешься, действительно исполняются, — подхватил Рой, и Брэд понял, что напевает вслух. — Не поверишь, я как раз недавно старые фотографии разбирал, там и с ранчо тоже были. Надо будет отсканировать и тебе переслать.  
— С ранчо? — не понял Брэд. Что-то такое смутно вспоминалось, но…  
— В Канзасе, мы с тобой туда на лето ездили, когда нам по восемнадцать было. Ну, когда старик в третий раз женился и заявил, что сваливает из большого города на лоно природы, помнишь? Осенью развёлся, так его эта природа заебала вместе с Лорейн. Помнишь, как Дики бесился, когда мы его дразнили Дороти? И от песенки этой.  
Брэд напряг память. Действительно, было ранчо, он как раз гостил тем летом у Роя. И да, его отец в очередной раз женился, а ранчо принадлежало жене — Брэд вспомнил высокую блондинку с грудью размера этак пятого, если не шестого. И её сына, тощего пацана лет двенадцати с пронзительно тявкающей собачонкой у ног, острым носом и вечно разбитыми коленками. Кажется, мачеха хотела, чтобы они с Роем приглядывали за пацаном, а им не было никакого интереса таскать с собой мелкого сопляка, и Рой даже ссорился из-за этого пару раз с отцом… Брэд не обращал внимания. Грудь Лорейн — вот что занимало все его мысли его тем летом.  
Точно, сопляка звали Дики. Дик. Сокращённо от Ричарда. А фамилия у мачехи была…  
— Забавный пацан был, — Рой отхлебнул пива и мечтательно уставился в стену, вспоминая. Впрочем, ностальгия по дням юности в их возрасте была уже позволительна. — Без ума от тебя. Помнишь, как он за нами таскался? Я у него потом, когда Лорейн со стариком уже разводились, нашёл под матрасом твою фотографию. Пообещал тебе не говорить — ну, сейчас-то уже не считается.  
«Мелкий сукин сын», — думал Брэд, меланхолично прихлёбывая виски. Хотя, уже не мелкий. Театр плачет по нему горючими слезами. Это же надо — выследил, разнюхал про Кристу, придумал чёрт знает что, лишь бы развести Брэда на секс. А ведь ему наверняка было обидно, что тот не узнал. Всегда обидно, когда влюбляешься, а твоего имени даже не помнят, да что там имени — лица, вообще самого факта твоего существования… Если бы с Харлоу так поступил кто-то другой, Брэд счел бы этого кого-то полным мудаком. А себя вроде как не за что, правда? Не со зла ведь. Просто… забыл.  
Интересно, когда он собирался признаться в обмане? И как? «Извини, я врал тебе с самого начала, мы вообще-то давно знакомы, только ты меня не помнишь, и кстати, я сводный брат твоего лучшего друга»? Брэд мысленно произнёс эту реплику и хмыкнул про себя. Да уж, прежде чем такое сказать, трижды подумаешь. Могут и не понять.  
— Извини, я на минутку, — сказал он, вставая. Рой кивнул и начал набирать что-то в телефоне — наверное, отчитывался перед супругой.  
В уборной Брэд набрал номер Харлоу и прислонился спиной к стене, разглядывая лампу под потолком. По плафону ползала жирная чёрная муха, её резкие суетливые движения завораживали до головокружения. Всё-таки он успел напиться.  
— Привет, — бодро сказал он, услышав в трубке голос Харлоу. — Как дела?  
— Нормально, — слегка удивлённо отозвался тот.  
— У меня тоже всё отлично, — поделился с ним Брэд. — Сижу вот в баре со старым другом. Выпиваем, вспоминаем молодость. Лето на ранчо. Младших братьев. Вернее, одного младшего брата. Сводного.  
Судя по сдавленному звуку, дальше можно было не продолжать.  
— Нехорошо врать, Дики. Позоришь профессию.  
— Я не…  
— Не врал, а скрывал. Тем более, позоришь.  
Харлоу вздохнул.  
— Я думал рассказать. Просто, ну, случая не было. Брэд?  
Брэд злорадно молчал.  
— Ладно, я врал. Что ты теперь… собираешься делать?  
— Да вот думаю, — Брэд понизил голос, хотя кроме него в уборной никого не было. — То ли выпороть тебя? То ли оттрахать так, чтобы потом сесть не мог? То ли совместить, для большей эффективности?  
Было слышно, как Харлоу с шумом втянул в себя воздух и сглотнул.  
— Давай я приеду вечером? — предложил он внезапно севшим голосом. — Договоримся.


End file.
